The space where you lie
by PhantomNavi
Summary: When is enough enough? When your husband doesn't turn up for dates? Or when the rumors were starting to gnaw at your heart? That's what Naruto thought has he looked at the now empty wardrobe. "I'm sorry" Were the last words he whispered to his love.
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Itcahi and Deidara would't have died.

Summary: When is enough really enough? When your husband doesn't turn up for dates? When he cares about his career more than you? Nauto thought the same as he looked at his empty wardrobe. "I'm sorry Sasuke" were the last words he said to his lover.

A/N: Ok so I finally thought I'd put my below average writing skills to the test. Review and tell me what you thing guys! :)

Warnings: Swearing, depression and yaoi. Not Beta'd either.

If you flame then expect me to bite back twice as hard.

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

Naruto groaned and punched the obnoxious device that was disturbing his beauty sleep. Normal people call them an alarm clock, Naruto however refer to them as demons. Evil little minions sent from below by Satan himself to wake people when they're having the most pleasant dreams. He rolled on his side hoping to look up  
>and find his dark haired husband instead he found nothing but an empty space and a note written in elegant joined up writing. It read:<p>

'Moron, I got called in early again. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you tonight by taking you to your favourite restaurant.

-Love Sasuke'

Naruto groaned for the second time that morning. Not only did the bastard leave him to wake up alone but he also had the nerve to make him read in the morning!  
>Two things that cetainly didn't float Naruto Uzumaki's boat. Still, if Sasuke was willing to take him to his favourite restaurant for ramen then he supposed he could let it<br>slide. Just this once.

'Well the jerk isn't getting any tonight' Naruto thought. Grinning evily to himself he reluctantly got out of bed and dragged his feet over to the bathroom to take  
>a shower.<p>

After he deemed himself clean enough Naruto pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a plain black top before walking into the kitchen to fix himself something delicious  
>to eat. Which was usually just ready made ramen since he and Sasuke had a cupboard full of it much to Sasuke's dismay.<p>

Naruto sighed contently about to tuck into his favourite food as his phone started ring, scaring the living daylights out of him and making him spill all of his ramen  
>on his brand new shorts.<p>

"This better be pretty fucking important Sasuke! I just got a third degree burn all over little Naruto!" He shouted into the device.

Sasuke on the other hand just held his phone away from his ear calmly so he didn't lose his sense of hearing and waited for his lover to finish his little rant.

"Hn, you finished moron?" Sasuke asked in his usual mono-tone voice, resting his mobile against his ear again hen the idiot had finally shut up.

"Eh? Don't be such a bastard to your husband! You're not getting laid ever again!" The blond carried on screaming a small pout forming on his lips. Apparently he still hadn't shut up with his stupid rants.

"Dobe, if I don't get laid then that also means that you won't get laid. So we know that's just an empty threat. Plus, you love it when I moan your name as you  
>thrust your dick into me hard and fa-"<p>

"Shut the fuck up Teme! I'm not in the mood for phone sex, I'm pissed that you left me to wake up on my own! You know how much I love morning snuggles with  
>Sasuke.." There's two words you never thought you'd hear in the same sentence; Snuggles and Sasuke.<p>

"Sorry, I left a note though. I really didn't have a choice, I had to come in." Sasuke answered with a sigh, the guilt finally setting in.

"It's alright baby, I just wish you didn't have to go in so early I miss you." Sasuke felt his heart tighten at the words. It was no secret that with his new job  
>their relationship was shaky at best and with all of the rumors going around that Sasuke was getting it off other men Naruto was getting more and more paranoid with passing day. Whenever Sasuke went on a business trip Naruto would call and text him on the hour to make sure he was fine. But Sasuke really knew that he was checking up on him to see if he was with another man which really was just preposterous.<p>

"Well I was originally calling to tell you that I left my lunch, do you think that you could bring it to the office?" Naruto looked around the kitchen trying to find Sasuke's lunch but he couldn't actually find it. Then the true meaning behind Sasuke's words finally sunk in.

"Aww! You're buying me lunch and dinner? You're the best husband ever! I love you so much baby!" He delared, grinning like a fox before running into his bedroom to  
>pull on another pair of cargo shorts and his sneakers.<p>

"Whatever, just stop shouting down the phone."

"I'll be outside your building soon.. I love you baby" Naruto said, almost hesitant. Truth be told he was started to doubt that his husband harboured any feelings  
>towards hims, especially with all of these rumours and the constant arguments they kept having.<p>

"I love you too moron" Naruto grinned as he hung up the phone, pulled on his leather jacket and bolted out the door to his and Sasuke's black BMW.

* * *

><p>As he pulled up Sasuke jumped into the passengers seat and gave him a brief kiss before the blond smiled and drove off to his destination.<p>

"How's your day been so far?" The whiskered man asked, taking his lover's hand and pressing a kiss to pale, delicate fingers.

"It's been ok but I'd prefer not to ruin it by having my car towed. Concentrate on the road." The raven replied entwining his fingers with Naruto's larger ones.

"Hey I'm an awesome dirver!"

"The fact that we've bought 4 cars since we got to together begs to differ." He said coldly, he came to love every one of the cars like a child but Naruto seemed  
>to lack the attention span a diver needs.<p>

They drove in silence to the restaurant, it was nothing fancy just a decent place for a sandwich since Sasuke didn't have much time for lunch. When they arrived  
>Sasuke sat at the table while Naruto went to the counter.<p>

"A BLT on wholemeal and I'll have a.. Tuna salad on a bagette please pretty lady!" Naruto beamed at the woman behind the counter. Sasuke could hear Naruto's  
>flirting from his table. He knew that his lover wasn't actually flirting, just being his usual charming self. He smiled a rare tiny smile as he remembered when<br>Naruto proposed to him.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke walked into their apartment after a hard day of work and loosened his tie while kicking off his shoes and looking around the room. He was very, very confused to say the least. Their large apartment was dark a few candles supplying a small amount of light in the living room and kitchen.<em>

_"Hey Baby, you look tired. Why don't you sit down and let me take are of you tonight." Naruto said, walking up to boyfriend placing a small kiss on soft lips. He took a pale hand into his own and guided Sasuke to the kitchen where he made him sit at the table._

_"Moron, what's all this for?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto plated up a lasagne and set the plate down in front of him._

_"Well, I was thinking that since you're leaving your job soon I should cook you a nice meal and we can have a nice quiet night in." He answered sitting opposite his lover who was already eating his food. Italian food always went down well with Sasuke._

_"Naruto, I'm not in the mood for sex." Sasuke retorted, he really wasn't after the stressful day he had._

_First his secretary was late and to make things worse she forgot some important documents and had to drive back home to get them. When she came back she had the nerve to kiss Sasuke! Actualy kiss him! Full on as well, pushing her breasts up against him and queezing his butt. He fired her without a second thought. However coming home and seeing his moron make an effort to cheer him up really did make a huge difference._

_Naruto smiled lovingly at is boyfriend which actually caught Sasuke off guard for a moment._

_"Sasuke, I don't care if you want to have sex or not believe it or not that's not what a relationship is all about. It's about showing your significant other that you love them" Naruto reached over the table a took Sasuke's hand gently, looking into his eyes._

_"I love you Sasuke, I don't think I could ever love anyone else. You're like the ying to my yang and I don't ever want to lose you."_

_Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden confession and smiled softly. "I love you too moron."_

_Then Naruto moved around so he was stood in front of the 19 year old's chair and leaned down to kiss him softly, the kiss was egearly returned but he pulled away before his love could take it further and start to get his tongue invovled. Taking a deep breath Naruto slowly kneeled down so he was on one knee in front of Sasuke and he took his small left hand into his own._

_"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered, which he never really did but considering hiss boyfriend looked like he was about to pop the question his heart was racing and he couldn't even think straight._

_Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a white gold engagement ring with a diamond encrusted on it, it once belonged to his mother and he vowed that he_  
><em>would only ever give it to the love of his life which he was about to do. He looked uo into Sasuke's eyes and swallowed.<em>

_"Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend and the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Naruto didn't even get a time to react before Sasuke threw himself into his arms and buried his face into the tanned neck._

_Naruto blinked and wrapped an arm around the small waist, still holding the ring with his other hand._

_"So is that a Yes?" He asked._

_"Of course it's a yes you moron!" Sasuke replied before pulling away, kneeling in front of his blond and holding out his left hand. He actually started to tear up for the first time in years as Naruto slipped the ring onto his finger._

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he sat in a chair oppsite Sasuke, placing the sandwich in front of the raven. "Babe are you ok? You spaced out for a moment there"<p>

Sasuke smiled at him, a real loving smile. "I'm just thinking about the night you proposed."

Naruto chuckled and took a bite out of his lunch, remembering how nervous he was that night.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to say yes to be honest. That was what, 2 years ago?" He confessed before grinning. Sasuke grimaced.

"Why did you get tuna? You know I hate it and now I won't be able to kiss you until I know that you've thoroughly cleaned your teeth."

"Prissy bastard" Naruto smiled.

After they ate their lunch Naruto drove Sasuke back to work and gave him a peck on the cheek as he left to go his brother's and spend some quality time with Kyuubi  
>before his date with his husband.<p>

"Nii-Chan!"He called enthusiastically as he entered the apartment only to be greeted with a grunt which came from the kitchen. He chuckled and went into the kitchen  
>to find his red headed brother making himself his coffee. He was taller than Naruto and more muscular, his biceps showing through the white T-shirt he wore that hugged his chest tightly.<p>

"Shut up kid I had a rough night" He replied, groaning ad banging his head against the cabinet, making his hangover worse. Much, much worse.

"Ahh! You shouldn't be drinking when you've got work! Your boss will kill you!" He shouted and just as he finished said boss walked into the kitchen to join the  
>party, pulling his top on and stopping as he noticed that he and his employe weren't alone. Not wanting to be rude he nodded to the blond who was about an inch<br>or so smaller than himself.

"Naruto." The man said acknowledging the blond's presence. Naruto's mouth widened in shock as he gawked at the visitor.

"I-Itachi? Please don't tell me you slept with Nii-chan! Oh my god it's the apocolypse!" Naruto whined loudly as his brother punched his arm lightly.

"How did you get married before me?" Kyuubi wondered loudly. Naruto was 6 years younger than him! And not to mention much louder.

"Because everytime you have a relationship you ruin it by sleeping around!" Naruto retorted.

"Don't shout at me! It's not my fault the only ass you fucked was Uchiha's!"

"Whatver! Sasuke is so amazing that he adds up to about a billion people!"

"Oh really? Well when I walked in your apartment he wasn't being too loud!"

"You arrived in the morning! He's more vocal at night!"

"Can you two stop talking about my little brother?" Itachi said coldly, glaring at his brother in law and his most recent conquest.

Kyuubi then smirked evily and somewhat proudly, wrapping an arm around Itachi's waist which didn't really see that appreciated as Itachi completely ignored the  
>arm and sipped at his coffee. However he didn't ignore it when Kyuubi started to kiss his neck and instead of moaning and bending over like that red head would<br>want he pushed him away, earning a glare from Kyuubi and a chuckle from Naruto.

"Whatever, I'll just go and find someone else if last night really was a 'One time thing' like you said." Naruto looked at his watch and smiled before hugging Kyuubi and awkwardly waving at his brother in law.

"Got a date with my wonderful husband, see you guys later." Naruto said happily, skipping out of the apartment. When he was gone Kyuubi turned back to Itachi and  
>sighed.<p>

"Maybe you should get going Uchiha, I'll make sure Naruto keeps our secret quiet." The older Uchiha just smirked and surprisingly kissed Kyuubi, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket and pulling on his jacket.

"Call me if you want a fuck." And with that the raven left. Leaving a very confused and very horny Kyuubi. Fuck his boss was sexy when he smirked.

* * *

><p>Naruto was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. Here he was stood outside the restaurant where he had been waiting for well over an hour for that bastard. He couldn't just go home because the next bus wasn't for half an hour and he left the car at home so Sasuke had a way to get there considering the prissy arse wouldn't get on the bus. So he decided that he should just wait and if his husband wasn't there within half an hour he was going home.<p>

It was that resolve that got him were he was now. Walking up to his apartment alone. He sighed and unlocked the door only to see a head of dark hair sticking up from the arm chair. He cleared his throat to get Sasuke's attention.

When the raven walked up to hug him and welcome him home, he didn't return the hug. When he leaned up to kiss him he stayed still. When he asked what was wrong he pushed him away and walked into the kitchen and without a second thought Sasuke followed.

"Moron what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well let me think.. I wake up to find you gone, as always, then you promise to make it up to me and taking me out for dinner." Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"Oh shit"

"Yes 'Oh shit' I was waiting for ages Sasuke and you didn't even has the courtesy to call! I keep on burying my head in the sand but I can't anymore Sasuke, our marriage is a wreck." Sasuke teared up and he tried to take Naruto's hand but instead the blond just pulled it away.

"No more Sasuke, either you sort yourself out or I'm gone." Naruto replied sadly. He cupped Sasuke's cheek and looked into his eyes seeing nothing but sadness and regret in the black orbs.

"Sasuke, I love you but I can't keep living like this. It's not good for any of us." Sasuke didn't say anything he just stopped there shell shocked as Naruto grabbed his house keys and walked out of the house to find the nearest bar.

* * *

><p>Eepp! I'm so nervous about putting this up! Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue :)<p>

-Luna


	2. That little thing called lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Itcahi and Deidara wouldn't have died.

Summary: When is enough really enough? When your husband doesn't turn up for dates? When he cares about his career more than you? Nauto thought the same as he looked at his empty wardrobe. "I'm sorry Sasuke" were the last words he said to his lover.

A/N: Thanks for the few who reviewed and alerted this, it was a real confidence boost because I wrote/uploaded this on a whim and I never expected anyone to even read it. So thanks a lot! I know this update is fast but because it's the holidays and I'm currently housebound except for hospital visits I've had a lot of free time on my hands. Maybe if this story carries on then the first few chapters will be uploaded quickly. Another thing is that if at any point the story gets to depressing or whatever just let me know because my moods will obviously have a huge impact on the story. Sorry for the long A/N, enjoy chapter two :)

Warnings: Swearing, depression and yaoi.

If you flame then expect me to bite back twice as hard.

* * *

><p><em>A soldier on my own, I don't know the way<em>  
><em>I'm riding up the heights of shame<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest<em>  
><em>I'm ready for the fight, and fate<em>

Naruto didn't even know how many drinks he had. He was almost out of money and he still couldn't get the bastard out of his mind, it was killing him to the point where he was starting to ask himself "What's the point in living without Sasuke anymore?" It was true as well. You see, as a child Naruto never had any friends because his Father was Mayor and that intimidated a lot of people to the point where they never knew what to talk to him about.

Sasuke was his first true friend, they met in high school when they were 15. It was love a first sight for the blond so instead of going up to Sasuke and saying hello like an ordinary person, he marched right up to the raven and kissed him, earning a black eye and a busted lip in return.

He groaned for the hundredth time that night as he tried to focus on other things except from Sasuke but he couldn't because Sasuke WAS his life.

He hung his head and then tensed as a boy who looked just like Sasuke creeped up behind him and whispered "Hey sexy, care to dance?"

Naruto wasn't stupid he knew that translated to "Hey you wanna dry hump in a club surrounded by people?" But when he turned around his breath caught in his throat, the man has black eyes and pale skin just like his husband. Not being able to form a coherent sentence he just nodded, stood up and lead the boy to the dance floor. He wasn't sure how long it went on, his hands on pale hips as he ground his erection into the man's butt crack through his jeans, the neon lights lighting up the dance floor. He couldn't think straight he was heart broken and intoxicated and the man he was dancing with wasn't complaining he was moaning and groaning as he pushed back against Naruto's cock.

Before he knew it he was in an unfamiliar house with the feeling of arousal in his stomach, he felt something wet on his cock but he didn't think much of it. He looked around the room and frowned.. Where was he?

"Naru.. Fuck me please" The dark haired boy moaned.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized what he was doing. He was in a house, getting a blowjob from someone who wasn't his bastard, he was getting pleasured by someone else. He felt physically sick and disgusted with himself and he pushed the pale man away before running out of the house, tears running down his face. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He checked his phone to see he had several missed calls and texts from Sasuke so he looked around and walked into the nearest Mc'donalds and dialed the raven's number.

"Naruto! Where are you?" Naruto couldn't help but smile; his smile was quickly stripped from his face as he remembered why he wasn't at home making love to his husband like he had planned.

"Baby, I'm staying at Kyuubi's tonight I don't think I can come home. Just remember that I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else I just want you." He said, trying to convince himself more than his husband.

"Then come back home and have me, I can't sleep without being wrapped up in your arms. I need you here." Sasuke confessed on the brink of tears, this always happened when they had an argument and as soon as he started crying Naruto would always rush home and make love to him over and over again. This time however was different.

"I can't Sas, I'm sorry. I love you baby.." And with that Naruto hung up.

Itachi was in the middle of a very heated make-out session with Kyuubi before his phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." The red haired man said, pressing his hard length to Itachi's while trying to keep them both from falling off the sofa.

"Can't, it's Sasuke." Itachi replied, pushing Kyuubi off and answering the phone, earning a growl from the taller man.

"I-I think Naruto's leaving me." Itachi quickly hung up and pulled on his coat.

"Where the fuck are you going? I was just getting started." Kyuubi all but whined as he saw his boss walk out.

"Sort your brother out." And with that Itachi left a drove to his little brother's house.

Kyuubi was about to start getting off when his brother knocked on his door, he answered it and was surprised when Naruto flew into arms dramatically.

"We're all gonna die!" He cried into his older brother's shoulders, he was then pushed away.

"I was about to get laid! Just go in the spare room and if Itachi comes back I'm going to have loud violent sex in spite of you!" Naruto whined in Kyuubi's ear loudly and then ran into the bedroom before he could get punched. He would have to get his brother back for being so unsympathetic! Right after he went to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked into the apartment to find his brother sat in front of the fire looking through his photo album which was filled with pictures from their wedding. He sat next to his brother and sighed.<p>

"I forgot about our date and he went to stay with Kyuubi. I think I really blew it this time." In all honesty Itachi saw this coming, he had offered Sasuke a job time and time again but his stubborn little brother didn't want to "Involve family and business." Itachi would've given him days off to stay with Naruto but Sasuke always refused.

"Foolish little brother, I can't say I have sympathy for you because you've brought it on yourself." Itachi gave Sasuke a warning look so he could carry on with what he was saying. "However I believe that if you try hard enough you'll get Naruto back before it's too late." And with that Sasuke nodded and went to bed, thinking of how to win his husband back.

As soon as Itachi walked back into Kyuubi's apartment he was picked up on throw onto the sofa before the red head started to attack Itachi's neck with his mouth again, leaving as many marks as he could on the creamy skin while unbuttoning the navy blue shirt. Itachi was moaning and had started to pant lightly before he looked across the room to see a grinning blond watching them.

"Naruto, fuck off!" Kyuubi growled but Naruto just sat on the armchair opposite and put his hands into his own pants.

"No, no carry on please. I really need to get off and this is perfect!" Naruto announced trying to hold back his giggle so he wouldn't get caught out.

"That's it I'm going home." Itachi announced, pulling on his jacket and walking out after he fixed his shirt.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Kyuubi shouted, chasing his little brother around the apartment.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun was starting to peak through the blinds, slowly lighting up the room which was tastefully decorated with dark brown furniture. There was a desk with a black laptop and an orange laptop, the space around the orange laptop was an organized mess filled with manga, frog and fox figurines and a few paintbrushes. The space next to the black laptop was the complete opposite it was almost bare with just an old book next to it. Above the desk was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke cutting the cake together at the wedding, Sasuke always liked to gaze at it, it helped him think and always made him fall in love all over again when he looked at Naruto's expression of pure joy and love as he was making sure Sasuke couldn't cut himself on the knife, he was always so careful and protective over Sasuke like the smaller boy was made out of nothing but glass.<p>

Even during sex, he hardly ever paid attention to his own needs and he'd constantly as Sasuke "Are you ok?" or "Do you like that?" Not trying to talk dirty to him but making sure he could please Sasuke. His hands would always trace every inch of Sasuke's body which would usually drag it out; not that any of them minded. Preparing Sasuke was anther thing he would always take his time and even when Sasuke was loose enough he would take an extra minute or two just to double check. There was no such thing as a quickie in his mind which was good because it made the raven feel loved and cherished.

He sighed at the picture as he fastened his tie, getting ready for work. He would refuse to miss a day becuase of some petty argument, he would no doubt come home and find the blond on the sofa watching TV or painting something out on the balcony. He really had nothing to worry about Naruto would walk up to him, wrap his arms around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Sasuke nodded to himself before grabbing his briefcase and walking out of their apartment.

* * *

><p>"I can't take it any more Kyuubi, it's like he's cheating on me but his mistress is his job. I try to take him out, I try to give him massages or do the whole candle lit bath but he just says 'I need a shower quickly so I can get to bed' I'm sick of it." Naruto confessed. He was sitting at the round breakfast table his brother has in his kitchen with a coffee. He had woken up with a splitting headache but with a few painkillers he was fine, Uzumaki's always had an incredible immune system.<p>

"Well kit, you know I never liked him that much. He's a dick andd you deserve better.. What about your red headed friend? You know how good looking us red heads are." Kyuubi said nodding proudly to himself. It was true though and even Naruto knew it, Gaara was one of his closest friends and they had shared the odd blowjob when they were younger and he didn't think he'd get Sasuke. Gaara was gorgeous and Naurto was close to giving up on Sasuke at oe point and going after Gaara but the problem was that neither of them liked to be on bottom so instead they decided to be friends. Naruto looked at his brother and then sighed.

"But I love him."

"You need more than love, you need respect, trust and time for each other." Kyuubi wasn't trying to make Naruto leave Sasuke he was just telling the truth, even though he hated the younger raven he didn't care as long as his bother was happy. It was now clear to everyone that Naruto wasn't happy at all. Naruto nodded to himself and then looked down into his coffee.

"I'll pick up some divorce papers this afternoon on my way home.. If he's there then I'll rip them up but if he's at work then I'll leave them for him to sign and I'll take my stuff and get my own place. That or I'll crash at Kiba's for a while."

* * *

><p>It was just like he dreaded; the apartment was empty and Sasuke was at work.. That's when Naruto signed his name on the divorce papers and left them on the coffee table. He looked over at the corner table, there was the photo that could have broken his resolve if he was anyone else. The photo of him and Sasuke that he took a while ago. It was nothing special just a photo of them both at the beach, but it was that day that he finally told Sasuke that he loved him.<p>

Naruto shook his head to get rid of his doubts and walked into the bedroom, reaching under his bed and grabbing the suitcase before grabbing all of his clothes, underwear and toiletries. He put his laptop in the bag and when he was done he toop up, the laptop bag over his shoulder and the suitcse in his had. The room that once held the feeling of love and passion just held the feeling of betrayal and sadness.

He left a note on top of the divorce papers and walked out of the house without a second glance.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came home he did the usual, put his key in the dish by the door loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. He looked around but there was no blond in sight, that's when the panic began to kick in. He sat on the brown leather sofa and picked up a note, reading it with a heavy feeling in his gut.<p>

_'Sasuke, by the time you're reading this I would've ready gone. I'm not sorry for leaving but I'm sorry for marrying you, I obviously couldn't give you the love and attention you need . I'm sorry I thought I could but I guess I'm not worthy. At least now you can concentrate on your career, the divorce papers are under this note all you need to do is sign them and call me I''ll pick them up but I should warn you that I'm turning my phone off for a few days._

_-Naruto'_

Sasuke felt the tears running down his cheeks and he ran into the bedroom before opening the doors of Naruto's wardrobe. He dropped to his knees and for the first time since his house was burnt down he screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>So umm yeah.. That's chapter two, I've had nothing to do so I just thought I should update this. For anyone wondering the couples will be: NaruSasu there will be the odd mention of NaruGaa like the one in this chapter but that will be it as there Gaara will be in a relationship with Neji. There will be moments of KyuuIta but at this moment in time I can't see them being anything but fuck buddies. Maybe that will change, I'm not sure.<p>

For anyone wondering here are the ages.

Kyuubi: 27

Itachi: 26 (I'm not sure if the age difference between him and Sasuke is accurate but ahh well)

Neji/Gaara: 22

Naruto/Sasuke: 21


End file.
